I Belong To You
by Aurelia Levine
Summary: On the one year anniversary of their imprint, Bella asks Jacob for something special. Rated M for lemon, just a oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little plot =)

_**Jacob POV**_

_One year ago _

I heard Bella's truck pull up to our house as I walked toward the pack, not wanting to see her and have to hurt her any more than I already had. _Damn being a wolf_, _this isn't fair! _I hated Sam for ordering me to stay away from her even though I knew it was for her safety. My whole body throbbed in pain every time she called and I was forced to ignore it. I should've known that sooner or later she would take matters into her own hands and come to see me_. _"Jake!" she yelled, and I could hear her clumsy footsteps hurrying after me. I winced at hearing her beautiful voice, knowing I would once again be breaking my promise not to hurt her. "Hey!" she yelled, sounding frustrated, this time reaching out to grab my arm; I sighed deeply and turned around towards her but kept my eyes on the ground.

"Jake, what's going on? Why don't you answer my calls? I thought you were too sick to get out of bed!" she exclaimed, and I just frowned, not knowing what to say to her that would keep her pain to a minimum, "Jacob, look at me!" she yelled, slamming both her fists against my chest. I sighed deeply once more then looked up at her and felt my entire universe shift. Her beautiful eyes stared back at me, and I felt my mind body and soul pulled to her with such force that it dropped me to my knees. My mouth dropped open as I stared at Bella, _my Bella_; she really _was_ made for me. I felt my love for her grow exponentially in the instant that I looked into her eyes; I had imprinted on my best friend. "Jake! What's wrong?" she cried, dropping down to her knees to look me in the eyes and grabbing both my hands, sending waves of electricity running through me at her soft touch.

"Bella" I choked out, and reached up with one hand to stroke her cheek. I was faintly aware of the cool rain beating down on us and heavy footsteps coming towards us from the woods, no doubt the pack saw me imprint on her. "Jake!" Sam called from a few yards back, but I stayed paralyzed, unable to move or speak, all I wanted to do is stare at my Bella for the rest of forever. I didn't care if we never moved from this spot again, as long as I got to gaze at my love, my heart was whole, and my life was complete.

_Present_

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Bella asked, gazing lovingly at me from where she laid on the couch, her perfect long legs draped over my lap. I stroked her skin softly as I gazed at her, "When I imprinted on you" I told her, smiling. She smiled back at me and blinked a few times before moving to sit up. "Have a nice nap?" I asked and she yawned and nodded back at me. "I did, thanks" she replied, reaching up to release the loose ponytail she had slept in. "So why were you thinking about that day?" she asked, grinning at me, "Oh I don't know, maybe because it was one year ago today that my life actually began" I teased back, rolling my eyes at her playfully as she moved up to straddle my lap, "Mmm, mine too" she replied before pulling me into a soft kiss. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening our kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Jake" she whispered against my mouth before kissing me again. I inhaled deeply, letting her scent of brown sugar and honey surround me. I pulled away from her and moved to nuzzle my nose into her neck, and she threaded her fingers through my hair. "Mmm" she moaned against me as I licked and nipped at her sensitive skin. "Jake" she said, pulling away from me, "Can I ask you something?" she asked, looking into my eyes. "Anything" I replied, and she bit her lip, one of her many adorable nervous habits.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you for something, to celebrate our anniversary" I lifted one eyebrow, "Yeah?" I asked, wondering what she could want considering she made me promise not to buy her anything and she gave me a quick kiss, "Ok, please don't say no, because I really want this," she paused and I raised my eyebrows but nodded for her to continue on, "Will you mark me?" she asked nervously. Hearing her ask me to mark her, something she had never asked about before had me rock hard against her hot core instantly, but I tried to show some restraint. "Bells, I don't wanna hurt you" I told her, remembering that when Jared had marked Kim for the first time he got kind of carried away embracing his inner wolf and Kim had trouble walking for days.

"I know you won't hurt me, and even if it does hurt a little, I don't care. I want to embrace your wolf side, and I want you to mark me, so that everyone knows who I belong to" she said, slowly grinding her hips against me, "Bella" I growled through my teeth, "Please Jake" she leaned in to whisper in my ear. Her hot breath sent chills down my spine and I moved my hips up to press myself harder against her, causing her to whimper and all my self control disappeared in an instant.

I stood immediately, taking my Bella with me, wrapping her legs around me. I would have to remember to thank my dad profusely for hosting a guys weekend with Charlie at our house so Bella and I could be alone in hers for a few nights. I hadn't actually planned on spending the whole weekend in bed, but now that I would be marking Bella tonight, I knew I wouldn't want to do much else but stay joined with her as much as possible over the next forty eight hours. I climbed the stairs to her room quickly, my want, my need for her only increasing with each step. I lowered her onto the bed and she immediately threw off her shirt, revealing a lacy heather grey bra.

I growled loudly at the sight, she had worn the same one the night we lost our virginity to each other months ago, and she knew how much it turned me on whenever she wore it since then. She giggled at my growl but held up her hands when I moved to crawl on top of her, "Lose the pants" she said, biting her lip and grinning at me. I licked my lips and did as she asked, and pulled down my pants and decided to lose my boxers as well, leaving me naked in front of my Bella. Her eyes widened as they traveled up and down my body, and she reached down to undo her jeans and slide them off. I laid down on top of her, loving the feel of her smooth skin and lacy lingerie against me.

I kissed her softly over and over before I began licking and sucking on the soft sensitive skin of her neck, "Jacob" she moaned and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer and settling some of my weight against her. Her hand trailed down to tease my throbbing erection with feather light touches and when she licked my earlobe I felt myself lose control and reach down to rip away the fabric separating us. I was only slightly aware that I had just shredded my favorite bra & thong set Bella owned, but all I really cared about in this moment was claiming my mate. I looked down at Bella's perfect naked body and marveled at the fact that this beautiful woman was all mine, forever.

She reached up to kiss me heatedly, her tongue slipping out, begging to be let into my mouth, which I gladly obliged. Our tongues intertwined as I relished in her delicious taste and reached around to grasp her soft neck tightly, but careful enough not to hurt her. Then suddenly she pulled back from me and I cried out at the loss of contact, but Bella just smirked back at me, "Sit up" she said, and I did reluctantly, thought I was not enjoying the growing distance between us. Once I was off of her, she quickly sprang up to her knees and turned around to face the headboard before looking back over her shoulder at me. "Please Jake" she cooed at me and I jumped towards her to begin lining myself up with her entrance, "You're sure?" I whispered into her ear as I pressed into her wetness and her response was to lift her hips higher and press back onto me, her slick folds so eager I began to slide right in.

I plunged the remaining distance to fill her up completely and watched myself disappear inside her, causing her to cry out, "Yes!" and I began to move slowly, taking long deep thrusts, all the way in and all the way out, causing my beautiful Bella to moan and whimper against me. Within a minute she cried out as her first orgasm ripped through her, and her velvet walls clenched around me. I reached out to stroke her back, my hands coming to rest on her soft firm little ass and I grabbed at the perfect flesh. The visual of me completely engulfing her thrust after thrust was beginning to be too much and as her second orgasm caused her tightness to grip onto me harder I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Bella knew my body just as well as I knew hers and when she could sense that I was coming close to my release she reached up and threw her hair off to one side, exposing her neck to me. I felt myself began to fall over the edge with her and I grasped a hold of her shoulder, bringing her back so her body was flush with mine and bit down on her neck. She screamed in pleasure as I filled her with my seed, still holding her neck between my teeth. As we started to come down from our mutual highs I loosed my grip on her neck and licked across the new wound, tasting her blood on my tongue. My thrusts turned to slow grinding until we were both panting and unable to move. Then I released her neck and pulled out, the two of us immediately falling down onto her soft bed. She wiggled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you Jacob" she whispered through deep breaths. I turned to look at her, seeing a beautiful post sex glow surrounding her, "I love you Bella" I replied before I kissed her deeply.

She relaxed against me and within minutes she was asleep. I watched her beautiful face as she dreamt, smiling occasionally in her sleep. Her nightmares had stopped almost immediately the week that I imprinted on her, and watching her sleep had become a favorite pastime of mine because of it. I kissed her once more as she slept and she sighed contently in my arms, "Jacob, my Jacob" she whispered dreamily, and with that I began to drift off beside her. _Thank you spirits, thank you for my Bella._


End file.
